


Came for the Pizza

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Model AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: After working together for years, a model asks his favourite photographer to come over for pizza and a private photo shoot.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 5





	Came for the Pizza

The camera snapped one last time, the model finally letting out a sigh, relaxing his muscles. “All done?” he asked the photographer, hoping he didn’t want to reshoot something. 

Navy, already flipping through the pictures he’d taken. “Yeah, yeah all done.” He looked at each picture, all with the perfect face being the star. “Hey uh, question.” Ears perked at the mention of a question, and the model walked over. “Would um, would you be up to doing a private photo shoot?” 

“What’s it for?” Sesame watched as Navy turned a little pink in the cheeks, and he realized the purpose. “You want pictures of me, just for you, yeah?” 

That was what Navy wanted, but could he admit it? “It’s fine, forget I asked,” he muttered, then closed his laptop, the pictures having finished downloading. 

“I suppose we should do it at my house,” the model continued, as though Navy hadn’t spoken. “Drop by my house at seven, bring your stuff and I’ll see what we can do.” 

No, no way he’d go. “I said it’s fine, anyway, I’ll see you next week.” 

As Navy stood to leave, Sesame zipped into his path, halting his exit. “You’re coming over tonight.” 

“Move please, I need to go to my desk.” 

Sesame crosses his arms, and stood still. “No. I’m not moving. I wanna do it, I don’t have a problem doing a nude shoot, it’s-“ 

“Stop,” Navy huffed. He found the model attractive, and he’d kill to see him undressed, but that wasn’t what he wanted. “I just wanted pictures of you being you, not some dolled up model, just Sesame.” 

As much as he’d been okay with it, he quite liked his body, there was some relief that Navy wasn’t after that. “Still, drop by at seven, we can have pizza?” Only once Navy had nodded, did Sesame step out of the way, the small model excited to have someone come over to his house. 

The rest of the work day flew by, Navy constantly thinking about how Sesame thought he’d wanted naked pictures of him. ‘I do, so very much, but I don’t think I could handle being the one taking them...’ As he packed up his equipment, he had a choice to make; go to Sesame’s, or go home. His own home was not impressive, a single bedroom apartment in the core of downtown; nice, but affordable on his budget. 

He knew Sesame lived in the suburbs, and was honestly a bit surprised when he pulled into a small two bedroom house, seemingly only one floor, though a basement was possible. It made sense, he lived on his own, a small house is easy to care for, not much to worry about. 

When Navy rang the doorbell, he heard a loud thud from inside; Sesame had tried to jump over the back of his living room couch, only to crash into a side table, sending the tv remote scattering across the carpet. A slightly banged up Sesame opened the door, breathing slightly laboured. “Sorry, tripped. Come in, need help carrying anything?” 

“I’m good,” Navy replied, hauling his bag inside. “So, where should I set up?” 

He merely got an eye roll from the model, who then dragged him over to the couch. “We order food first. Now, what kinda pizza do you want?” 

“Just cheese is fine, thanks,” Navy answered, and saw Sesame making the order on his phone. The second it was done, Navy got to work, setting up his equipment around the couch.

As he worked, Sesame couldn’t hold the laughter in. “Looks like you’re setting up for a porno,” he giggled, and Navy froze; crap, he didn’t think that through, this had to look bad on him. As quick as he set up, he began to dismantle, explaining with jittery words that he was sorry, he didn’t mean for it to seem that way. “It’s okay, I promise. You ah, wouldn’t be the first to set up like that...” 

Did he just? “Wait, are you telling me, you’ve actually done that!?” 

“I was just out of school, like not even a month, and I knew what I wanted to do, model, use my body or whatever. Anyway, I saw an ad looking for an attractive youthful male, under 25. So I figured, sure, I’d go for it. Cameras were set up, I was given a wardrobe, it was all good.” The model took a breath, it felt like a long story for something that took twenty minutes. “Then after a bit, I was given an outfit... a school girl outfit, they said since I was already cute, they were curious. So I figured no harm, just a skirt and blouse.” 

Navy was having an internal conflict as he listened; he knew where the story would go, and while he was angry at someone taking advantage of Sesame, he was also turned on by the story. “It was a lot of fun, and paid well, but kinda unexpected. I don’t mind it, and I haven’t done that since, but I’d do it for you.” 

“Me?” 

“You always take pictures of me, always making sure I look my best. I know you get paid, but it’s gotta be hard working the camera, if your pants are any indication.” 

Sure enough, when Navy looked down, he was pitching a slight tent. Embarrassed, he sat down and put his hands in his lap, trying to hide what both had already seen. “Shit, that is so unprofessional,” Navy muttered, knowing it wouldn’t calm down anytime soon. “I should go.” 

A soft hand grabbed his wrist, and pulled it away from his lap. “Please don’t leave. I am serious, Navy, if you want pictures of me, I don’t mind. Maybe it’ll improve your picture taking if you aren’t distracted about thinking what my ass looks like.” 

“Are you saying my pictures aren’t perfect?” 

Out of everything, he latched onto that part? Sesame sighed for a moment. “They’re perfect, I’m just trying to subtly let you know I’m okay with anything.” 

Okay with anything... Navy mulled that over, but shook his head, he wasn’t there for nudes, he just wanted casual. “Compromise? Pyjamas.” That could work, pjs were always comfy. 

Sesame tilted his head. “I sleep naked, healthier for the skin,” he said with a smile, then the doorbell rang. “Pizza is here, I’ll get it.” As he left the couch, Navy sat back, frozen as he replayed the last tidbit. ‘He sleeps naked... shit I have to stop thinking about that.’ 

The smell of pizza could almost raise the dead, yet when the small model returned, Navy couldn’t be snapped out of his thoughts. “Earth to Navy, I have pizza.”

“Oh, um thanks, how much do I owe you?” 

Sesame had put the pizza in the kitchen, then set about grabbing plates and loading them with pizza. “Why don’t we call it even? I pay you with pizza to take pictures of me?” He let out a small laugh as he heard Navy grunt; over the years working with him, he’d learned to interpret the different grunts the photographer used. “Wanna watch something?” 

Navy had half the mind to say “yeah you” when Sesame collapsed into the couch, plates held tight, but opted to not answer. “Okay then I’m gonna watch something. Anything I should avoid? Like, um...” 

“Sesame, I don’t care what you watch, but thank you for the pizza.” 

“Grump,” Sesame muttered. “Call me Sess, please, I’ve asked how many times now?” 

Navy had lost count; they started at Firefin roughly the same time, the company head figured that putting the two newbies together would be a good idea, that way they can hone their skills together, grow together, and they were dead accurate. Over the years, they had bonded, knowing each other quite well, though Navy always refused to call him anything but his full name. Navy sat in thought, thinking about how well they knew each other, yet he still put up boundaries between himself and the model. 

“Alright, Sess. Do you have any clothes that you wear just lounging around?” There, he’d said his nickname. 

The model smiled at Navy. “Probably, yoga pant and a tee would count yeah?” he asked as he began to nibble on his pizza crust. His hand mindlessly wandered to the remote, where he turned off the tv; his mind was far from watching a show. “If you wouldn’t mind putting the plates in the kitchen on the counter, I’ll quickly go change.” 

It seemed fair enough, Navy thought as he grabbed the plates, and watched a cute little ass run down the hall to a bedroom. He’d actually decided to put the plates in the dishwasher, it wasn’t hard at all and he didn’t mind. 

Sesame bounded into the living room, seemingly full of energy as his tee hung on his small frame. “Navy, can you tell me if this will work for you?” The model had a plan in mind, and he needed Navy to look at him. 

The photographer obliged, glancing at the model; oversized tee, amazingly tight leggings, Sesame looked wonderful. “Yeah, you’re good.” The moment he’d gone behind the camera, the model frowned, Navy had missed something crucial. “So just do what you’d normally do right. Watch, read, whatever.” 

“Mkayy,” Sesame hummed, then put a hand in his lap. Before Navy’s very eyes, the model began to rub himself through his leggings, already slightly excited. “Mm, like this?” 

Navy didn’t have it in him to tell him no anymore, he’d been teased to the extreme, and he’d finally let a little crack. “Fuck yes...” he whispered, the camera clicking away. “Maybe uh, reach over the end table like you’re grabbing something?” 

That Sesame could do, as he got on his knees and leaned over the arm of the couch, hand reaching out as he showed his ass to the camera. “This okay?” 

“Yeah... more than okay... fuck.” The camera clicked again, then Navy moved to the side and took another few. “Next, just maybe in the kitchen or something?” 

“Gotcha,” Sesame whispered as he left the couch, headed for the kitchen. He decided to pose as though he was trying to reach something up high, pulling the tee up to expose his tummy just a bit, and his extremely low cut waistband of his leggings. 

Navy paused for a second, the leggings were a second skin on the model, he could see everything he wanted, and after taking a few shots of what he was supposed to, he did zoom in on what he wanted most. That didn’t go unnoticed, as Sesame saw the lens extend to its maximum length, a smile forming as he knew what Navy wanted. “You could just ask, you know... if you wanna see me.” 

The camera would have dropped had it not been hung around Navy’s neck. “I- what- no I-“ he sputtered, turning red in the face. 

“Please? I know you wanna, I wanna too.” 

This was the worst temptation Navy had ever had. “I can’t, we’re coworkers.” 

“Depends who you ask, since I’m technically on a contract...” Sesame began, slowing inching his way closer to Navy. “You’re hired by Firefin... I’m not. We aren’t coworkers, technically.” Turquoise eyes flicked to look into green, a smile on the model’s face. “Pretty please? I’ll pay you to take the pictures.” 

Navy was quickly running out of reasons not to. “What... what if my computer got hacked and they leaked?” He didn’t want to be reason Sesame’s work was compromised. 

The model frowned, why the hell was Navy resisting so much when he said he wanted it? Nevertheless, he decided to calm any worries about his image being ruined, all he needed was a phone. A minute later his cell was out, logged in, and a website was brought up; some taps later, Sesame handed it to Navy and pressed play. It wasn’t the full video, just a clip, but the second Navy processed what he was seeing, his cheeks reddened once again. “Not worried about that then...” he muttered, shifting on his feet, and Sesame heard himself moaning loudly. 

“I’m not worried; anyone can dig this up, it’s fine. Now, Navy, I trust you more than anyone I know, I’m comfortable with you, you have to understand that. I wouldn’t be asking and offering otherwise. What’s the hold up on agreeing?”

He wanted to. He so very much wanted to see the small model with less clothes, but he felt weird, like his wish shouldn’t be granted. What had he done to deserve him in his life? “I don’t know what will happen, especially after. I don’t want to lose any long standing relationship we’ve built over the years.” 

“I’m not asking you to fuck me, I’m asking you to do a nude shoot.” Though, if Sesame were completely honest, he wouldn’t mind the former. 

Having had enough, Sesame wiggled free of his shirt, and laid it gently on the counter, then moved his hands to pull his leggings down, which accompanied the tee shortly after. Was he seriously trying to give Navy a heart attack? 

Before he could move away in protest, the model leaned into him, hips moving gently as he smiled. “Pretty please? I’ll pay you whatever you want..” 

“Alright. Alright fine, you win, where should we do this?” 

“Anywhere you want.” 

The two retreated back to the living room, it had the most space to set up all the equipment; even enough room to set up a backdrop. “Okay, everything is in place...” Navy mumbled, checking the lighting. “How about, maybe something simple? Like a far off look, deep in thought maybe?” 

Sesame shook his head. “How about I pose and you fine tune, I don’t usually go into deep thought while naked.” Navy blushed as he agreed, this was new territory for him. 

As time moved along, Navy found it harder and harder to think with his head, and not with his dick, offering less and less fine tune advice to the model until he just was snapping pictures of Sesame without saying a word. Each pose became more provocative, the model intentionally winding up his photographer, until finally, Navy broke. Completely, utterly broke, caved in to what he wanted. Sesame was sitting on his legs, separated enough to allow him room to place his hands on the floor, and had his eyes closed, but his mouth was opened, with his tongue hanging out just a little. 

Navy let go of the camera, shaking slightly, he couldn’t do it anymore, he had to do something. “Want some help?” Sesame asked, who had crawled over to get as close as he could. “On one condition, you record this.” 

Could he do that? Could he record himself, pleasuring himself with the help of Sesame? “Kay...” he breathed, turning a dial on the camera top, and pressed the record button. Without warning, Navy found himself being sat on the couch, gentle hands quickly undoing buttons on his pants. 

“Mm, how often do you think of me when you get off?” Sesame asked as he began to pull at the fabric of the pants. “How long have I been the object of your desires?” 

Navy’s mind was far gone, he couldn’t hold back if he tried. “Years...” he whispered, then hissed when teeth nibbled into his thigh. “Fuck. Years, years I’ve dreamt of this.” 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” All Navy could do was groan in response, this would be a long night. 

Come next morning, Navy awoke to find both Sesame and himself naked in the former’s bed, the photographer pinned as Sesame lay on top of him. Memories rushed in, the night almost like a dream, and guilt started to seep in; he had screwed up, big time. 

“Fuck I’m an idiot,” he mumbled, loud enough that Sesame awoke with a look of bleary confusion. 

Those were not words he wanted to hear, and he watched as Navy put a hand over his eyes. “Navy-“

“I didn’t want to sleep with you. I mean I did, but I didn’t want to because I don’t want to come off like that. Fuck fuck fuck.” 

The model let out a sigh. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I just really do like you, you’re my only friend.” 

“Likewise, which is why I didn’t want to do this. I don’t want things to be screwed up now.” 

Sesame sat up, straddling the photographer as the blankets fell to their feet. “There’s an easy way to fix this. We could date.” 

The air felt like it had been sucked out of his lungs, Navy couldn’t breathe. “Coworkers-“ was all he managed before he was interrupted. 

“I’m on contract. Navy, please?” 

Navy knew he liked Sesame, had for some time; found him cute, funny, bearable to be around which was saying something. After some debate, he conceded, and felt the model lay back down, pressing their bodies together once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I know their personalities are a bit wonky than usual.


End file.
